turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Liberty Bell
New Category: Buildings/Monuments Destroyed or Damaged by Atomic Bombs (ATL) Does anyone think it would be a good idea to create a new category for buildings and monuments that were either damaged or destroyed by atomic bombs in alternate timelines? Since we already have a category for cities destroyed by atomic bombs in alternate timelines, I think this would be a good idea, considering some buildings end up getting destroyed more than once in alternate timelines. This category would include: * The Liberty Bell and Independence Hall in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. * The Eiffel Tower in both Southern Victory and The Hot War. * The Empire State Building and Chrysler Building in The Hot War. * The USS Constitution in The Hot War. * Both the Panama and Suez Canals in The Hot War. * The Golden Gate Bridge in The Hot War. * The Kremlin in The Hot War. * The Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum in The Hot War. * Los Angeles City Hall in The Hot War and The Valley-Westside War. * The Pentagon in The Hot War. * The White House, the US Capital Building, and the Washington Monument in The Hot War, In the Presence of Mine Enemies, and Worldwar. What do you guys think of the new category being made? Yes or no? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:10, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not enthusiastic about a category, but I do think this list could be added to the Atomic bomb page. TR (talk) 16:02, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Eh, I can live with that. But where on the atomic bomb article can we put this list? Will we leave the list as is, or would we split the list up depending on the novel or series the building was destroyed or damaged in? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:20, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::Probably create a subsection(?) I'll let others weigh in. TR (talk) 14:56, June 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm not too enthusiastic about creating a cat for this purpose either. I think the list idea would be better. My suggestion would be to make it a double indent under the specific city eg: *Los Angeles (including Long Beach and San Pedro, March 2, 1951, United States) **Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum **Los Angeles City Hall *Paris (June 1951, France) **Eiffel Tower One other thing to note is that we had changed the cat from "Cities" to "Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing" since some targets were not cities. For example, in the Hot War, the two Canals and the Pentagon were the specific targets and so should be treated with one indent. In the case of the Panama Canal, the town of Gatun should be treated as the double indent, secondary target since it was the locks near the town that were the actual target. Like this: *Panama Canal (April 1951, Panama) **Gatún That has been a bug-a-boo of mine for some time and would address my complaint about it. ML4E (talk) 15:41, June 2, 2018 (UTC)